13 gets Lucky
by babydykecate
Summary: 13/Cameron. Femslash. Remy counts down the reasons 13 is a lucky number for her. For sinandmisery's femslash porn battle on lj. Prompt "countdown"


**Pairing: **Cameron/Remy (13)  
**Prompt: **"countdown" for sinandmisery's Femslash Porn Battle on livejournal: sinandmisery.livejournal. com/34672.html?view417392#t417392**  
Summary:** Remy counts down the reasons 13 is a lucky number for her.  
**Warnings: **Sexual Content**  
Disclaimer: **Sadly none of it's mine. Not even the lovely Olivia Wilde.

* * *

Remy had decided that 13 could actually be quite a lucky number- at least for her. She couldn't help a grin as she thought about things that happened with number 13.

It all started with 1. One girl nicknamed Thirteen, kissing the girl she'd wanted since she caught a glimpse of her smile. Kissing Cameron, alone in the lab, late at night.

Then 2. Two surprised eyes looking up at Remy, changing rapidly from sea green to the brightest blue. Cameron looking flustered, her checks flushing. She pulls away. She runs a hand through her hair. Remy can tell can tell Cameron's nervous, but she's pretty sure it's the butterflies, pulse racing, lusting kind of nervous.

"I…" Cameron's voice breaks for a second, "I heard you swing both ways. But… you swing my way?" Cameron looks at her questioningly.

"Ya, I do," Remy chuckles with a rather unapologetic grin.

"Huh…" Cameron says breathily, and she looks intently at Remy.

3, it only takes three seconds before Cameron pulls Remy into a passionate kiss, her hands intertwined in Remy's hair. She relentlessly kisses Remy, her tongue darting between Remy's lips. Her hands conquer like her tongue, sliding Remy's lab coat off her shoulders. Not to out done, Remy's tongue swirls around Cameron's, and her hands slide under Cameron's shirt, nails teasing her back.

4, by the 4th time they break for air, Cameron has exhausted any patience she had. She wants Remy, she wants her now.

"You're coming to my apartment, now," Cameron demands.

It's not long before Cameron is struggling with lock, trying to focus. As soon as the door is unlocked, Remy pushes her through the door with a kiss. Cameron barely has time to lock the door before Remy's hands are pulling up her shirt.

By the time they've reached the bed they're stripped each other of all their clothing except their bras and panties. Cameron pushes Remy into the bed, and straddles her. She kisses Remy's neck as she undoes her bra. She grins as she exposes Remy's creamy breasts. Her hands slide along the smooth skin, discovering the spots the make Remy gasp and writhe. Her mouth kisses down Remy's neck to her breasts, her hot breath and wet teasing kisses driving Remy crazy. With only the slightest bit of mercy, she takes Remy's nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping. Cameron slides her leg in between Remy's 

and presses into Remy's heat. Remy's breathing is getting more and more frantic as she becomes desperately turned on. As Cameron releases her nipple, Remy looks into her eyes.

"Please touch me, Cameron. I want you, I need you," Remy pleads.

Cameron raises her eyebrow, "You want me, huh?" Her leg grinds harder into Remy's center.

Remy gasps. "Yes Cameron, I want you really badly. I'm so wet for you. Feel…" Remy takes Cameron's hand and slips into her panties, gasping again when Cameron's finger enters the wet sensitive folds.

Cameron grins, slowing caressing and exploring her wetness. "Do you want me to fuck you, Remy Hadley?" Cameron teasingly growls, as she brushes Remy's clit.

It takes Remy a second to recover enough to answer. "Yes. Yes. Please fuck me Cameron. I want your fingers inside me," Remy rasps.

Cameron tugs off Remy's red lace thong. Cameron slides a finger into Remy, and watches Remy's face contort with pleasure. As she slides her finger in and out of Remy, Remy writhes underneath her.

"More. Put more fingers inside me," Remy begs.

Cameron slips in two, and Remy's breathing gets faster and faster.

"More…" Remy asks again.

Cameron slips in three, and Remy moans. Remy's face is full of desperate desire.

"More?" Cameron questions, and Remy can only nod.

Four of Cameron's fingers slide in and out, bringing Remy closer and closer to the edge.

"More?" Cameron asks, very turned on by the feeling of being this inside Remy.

Remy nods her head violently.

5. Cameron's whole hand is inside Remy, fucking her. All five fingers sliding in and out, deeper and deeper.

Remy so close- her muscles are tightening, her wetness is seeping, her gasps are louder and faster. She finds Cameron's eyes, and lets go. Her wetness floods, her muscles tighten and twitch. She comes for Cameron.

6. Six times she says Cameron's name as she comes, "Cameron. Cameron. Cameron. CAMERON. Oh, god, Cameron. CAMERON!"

Cameron's hand is deep inside Remy as her muscles tighten around it, coming. Cameron loves how it feels. When Remy finishes her orgasms, Cameron slowly slides her hand out.

7. For seven minutes they lay together, Remy's breathing slowly returning to normal. Cameron's fingers glide over Remy's skin while she recovers. Cameron was too distracted by the softness of Remy's breasts, and the perfect pale pink of her nipples to notice that Remy's breathing was back to normal, and that Remy was now plotting her revenge. That's when Remy flipped Cameron, and pinned her to the bed. Remy held Cameron's arms above her head, as she darted her tongue underneath Cameron's lace bra. Cameron grinned.

"Do you want me Cameron?" Remy asked, finding Cameron's nipple underneath the bra. She bit it.

Cameron gasped. "Yes," she rasped.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Cameron?" Remy asked, undoing Cameron's bra quickly before pinning her hands again.

"Yes."

8. Eight kisses trail from Cameron's breasts to her hip, the last one just above her panties.

Then Remy planted one more kiss, on top of Cameron's panties, right on her clit. Which makes 9. Nine kisses, the last of which has Cameron squirming.

"Do you want me to go down on you, Cameron?" Remy asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Cameron nods, eyes wide with lust and nervousness.

"Tell me Cameron. Say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you," Remy demands.

"I want… I want you to go… to go down on me, Remy," Cameron says, her voice trembling with desire.

Remy lets go of Cameron's wrists and slowly takes off Cameron's panties, her hands running up Cameron's thighs. Cameron shivers at the sensation. Remy parts Cameron's tights with her hands, and kisses down to Cameron's clit. Her tongue swirls Cameron's clit slowly, and Cameron gasps.

When she begins to suck her clit, Cameron is moaning and panting.

10. She circles Cameron's clit ten times with her tongue, before thrusting it deep inside her.

"Oh god, I'm close. Make me come for you, Remy," Cameron moans.

Remy replaces her tongue with her fingers, thrusting inside Cameron, while her tongue makes it back to Cameron's clit.

11. Eleven times that Remy's fingers thrust inside Cameron before she comes. Cameron starts orgasming when Remy sucks hard on Cameron's clit.

12. Twelve moans and gasps before….

13, the name Cameron screams.


End file.
